


The Awful Daring

by Dee_Laundry



Category: Prodigal Son - Shanley
Genre: Catholic Character, Catholic School, Gen, Inappropriate Behavior, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The awful daring of a moment’s surrender	 <br/>Which an age of prudence can never retract	 <br/>By this, and this only, we have existed"<br/>--T.S. Eliot, The Waste Land</p>
<p>Prodigal Son could have been a much more interesting play, were it from Alan Hoffman's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awful Daring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a huge spoiler for the play, as are its tags. 
> 
> Information about the play is available here: http://www.manhattantheatreclub.com/2015-16-season/prodigal-son/ 
> 
> Reviews here: https://www.show-score.com/shows/prodigal-son

"I don't want you writing about me."

If ever a set of true words came out of my mouth, those are it.

But that boy, that beautiful, brilliant b-- young man, of course he would not listen.

***

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

Father Lenihan blessed me. He fed me fruit from the Tree of Knowledge, and I ate with the voracious hunger of the half-starved.

I ate and I was cast out of the Garden of Eden.

Father Lenihan was killed in Korea, in what the government would not call a war.

***

"I want that for you, Alan."

After I am dead, the Pope will embrace a gay Catholic and his partner on television.

After I am dead, New Hampshire will legalize same-sex marriage.

After I am dead, Grindr will have more than 5 million active users monthly.

After I am dead.

***

"He wasn't strong; you're strong."

He wasn't strong. He wasn't strong enough to lead the life we would have had to lead. To leave the life we would have had to leave. He had to leave the life he had right then.

They wouldn't bury him in sacred ground, anyway. He hid a mortal sin by committing another mortal sin, and was cast out in death.

***

"I don't know why I do the things I do."

Such a useful sentence. Utterly true, I think, when James said it. Every time James said it.

When I said it to Carl Schmitt as he looked at me with disgust... well, there are so many definitions of truth, aren't there?


End file.
